Encounter
by mardel
Summary: Claire and Darien spend an afternoon together


Encounter by mardel

pwp

Claire sighed pushed back fom her computer station, She'd been working non stop for almost seven hours. She stood, stretched and groaned as her abck protested all the time spent in one positoin.

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a container of yogurt. She was midway thru eating the fruit flavored treat when the door to the Keep slid open.

Darien waltzed in smilling a looking as devishly handsome as ever.

"Hey, Claire how has your day been going? He moved to the exam table and slipped off his jacket. He was wearing one of his long sleeve tee shirts as usual this time of year. It was more worn the most, and fit him snugly across the chest.  
Revealing his mangificent build. Claire blinked at Darien. " I'll be right with you."

"Take your time Keepie, I'm not all red eyed or anything." Darien settled into the exam chair anc cocked on leg up, resting his foot flat on the table.

Claire stared at Darien as she finished eating her snack. She licked the smooth pink creamy yogurt off the spoon. Her tongue traveling slowly around the spoon as she conjured upa few ideas about what she'd like to do with her tongue.

Darien noticed her inspection. She was slightly flushed, and eyeing him like he was the main course and she was starving.  
He shifted his position, switching legs, so that his leg the farthest from her was now the one bent, with his foot resting flat on the end of the table. It pulled the fabric of his jeans taunt over his crotch. Allowing her a good view of his quipment. He checked her reaction to his shift of position. She'd noticed. Oh, man was this his lucky day or what? The Keeper wanted him. He was almost sure. That look in her eyes could mean only one thing.

"Darien could you push your shirt sleeve up for me?" She turned to the fridge again and pulled out the vial of counteragent. When she turned back to the table Darien was shirtless. Her eyes opened wide, She loved his chest. His build. Everything.

"The sleeves are kind of tight on this one." He grinned at her.

"Yes, well give me a second." She moved next to him on the exam table and wrapped the rubber tie on his biceps. She injected the counteragent and rubbed the cotton over the site of the needle. Her hand lingered on his arm longer than it ever had before. Darien closed his eyes for the first few seconds after the injection. It still burned when it hit his system.

"I'm sorry." She whispered her hand caressing his arm now. No pretense of doctoraly concern.  
This was more like admiration. Darien opened his eyes and looked into her blue ones.

"It's okay, not your fault."

"No, it isn't but I wish I could figure out a way for you to not need the coutneragent"  
Her hand on his arm stilled. Darien covered her hand with his.  
"I know, you'll figure it out one day soon."

Claire nodded, lowered her eyes. She was about to pull away from him.

"Claire?"

"Yes?"

"Come home with me tonight?" He decided to act on her look.

Claire hesitated, she wanted to. She really, really wanted to, but there was stil that whole doctor-  
patient relationship she wanted to maintain. She looked into Darien's dark eyes. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm.

"I'd like to Darien..." He didn't give her a chance to say more. Darien sat up straight and pulled her in close for a kiss. A tender kiss at first but it quickly shifted into a hot passion filled exploration of each other's mouths. Claire's hand came up to caress his back and shoulders.  
Then delved deep into his tick hair.

Darien hand intended the kiss to be a start, a beginning of a relationship that went past their touchy doc/patient one. But he hadn't expected her passionate respose. By the time the kiss ended he was growing aroused and in his current position it was fully visible to her.

"God, Claire I want you so much." He whispered resting his forhead against hers once their lips parted.

"We probably shouldn't do this." She whispered back, her hand still tangled in his hair.

"But do you want to?"

"Yes, and I'm not sure I can wait until we leave." She climbed up on the exam table and staddled his hips. Claire lifted her skirt to better straddle Darien's body. She rubbed her softness over his very hard erection and moaned. "Oh Darien you feel so perfect, so hard and ready for me."

"What ever you want Keepie, I'm all yours." Darien grinned as she moved on him.  
She was very turned on the way she was seeking to feel his hard arousal.  
Darien grasped her hips and helped her balance over him. Claire rubbed more agressively, he felt huge, and so rough with is jeans full of his massive erection.

Darien groaned, he liked what whe was doing, but he thought he'd left dry humping behind in high school.

Claire moaned and moved back so she could reach to open his fly, freeing is erection from his jeans. Then she pushed down his briefs and caressed the swollen shaft of his very hard cock. "You're huge." She praised him.

"All for you." Darien panted, with her hands on his strainging erectoin he was already getting close to climax.

"Help me. " Claire pleaded, she moved to pull aside her panties so she could take him.  
Darien tugged until they were moved out of the way enough for her to slide down over his slick cock head, the thickest part of his massive shaft.

"Oh, yes that's good." Claire moaned as she took him inside.

"Easy Keepie, you're tight... go slow." Darien urged her to settle down over him carefully.

Claire moaned, eased the hugely swollen oragn deeper. " It's so full, umm let me... ummm... Darien you're so big, it feels wonderful."

She moved over him, rocking for better friction. It didn't take long for her to reach her first orgasm. She cried out, "Oh, Yes! Yes!"

Darien was close himself but he thought she might need to keep going. He lifted a hand to her blouse and pushed it up seeking to feel one of her ample breasts. Claire was still enjoying the pulsing pleasure of orgasm, but she responded to his caress by lifting her top off.

"Beautiful, just right." Darien praised as his long fingers smoothed over her breast.  
He unfastened her bra and filled both hands with her lushness.

Claire arched into his caress, and began to rock on him again. She loved his willingness to let her ride him. She'd had only one other parter that welcomed her agressiveness. But he had been long ago. She'd not had a man like Darien in ages. Had a man like Darien? Was this just lust? No it wasn't. But at the moment it was about fulfillment.

"Darien love, that feels nice. You feel so wonderful, ummm... I want to..." She shifted over him attempitng to bury every last inch of him to the hilt inside her warmth.

"Want me to take over?" He offered to change position with her so he could thrust deeply.

"Yes, maybe that's what I need." She moaned as she moved on him.

Darien warpped a long arm around her, and carried her with him as he moved off the table for a momnet. Claire impaled on him, her legs clamped on his lean hips. He lay her back on the table her bottom even with the edge. He pushed his jeans off and braced his feet for the best balance to thrust long and deep.

Claire relaxed her legs around him and he eased out part way then thrust back.

"Oh, that's it, keep doing that, Love. It feels wonderful." Claire stared at him as he thrust and retreated the sigh of his thick organ stimulating her all the more. Darien groaned, he was getting close to his finish now. He could feel the burn of impending climax.

"Is that what you wanted Claire?"

"Yes, you feel so good."

Darien was encouraged by her response to him and thrust harder, sending his hard shaft to the very hilt repeatedly. Pulling out, then ramming back again and again.

"Oh God! Oh Darien yes, harder Love...Yes!" She climaxed again.

Darien was almost there himself he groaned as she cleanched around him. He had to stop pumping a moment she was so tight around him.  
"You like that? I can keep going."

Claire was flying high, the waves of orgasm washing over her again.

Darien watched the emotions play across her face. He did have feelings for her, strong feelings. He eased back and started his trusts again.

"Yeah, you did like that." He felt her response to his fresh assult. Lifting into his thrusts.

"So good, you are very talented." She praised him.

"Thanks now let me show you..." Darien quickened his pace and felt his own orgasm building again. He thrsut faster, deeper, harder. Clarie moaned under him, loving every foreful stab of his shaft. Darien groaned, he was so close just a few more and he'd be there. He thrust three more times then exploded. Claire cried out at the same time he did,  
her third orgasm reached.

Darien ejaculated with force, sending his hot cum shooting deeply. Then he ejaculated again his shaft jerking repeatedly as he emptied another jet of fluid into her. He groaned, as he stayed joined with her to complete his climax. His lean hips arching forward with each ejaculation.

"That was amazing." Claire reached to caress his chest.

Darien slipped free of her and leaned on the table. "You were pretty amazing yourself." Darien exhaled, then grinned at her. He leaned in for a kiss a slow investigative kiss.

Claire buried her fingers in his hair again as the kiss continued. She was very pleased with him.  
She now wished they had waited until they were at his place, she'd like to linger and it would be nearly impossible in the Keep.

"Come home with me." He asked her for the second time.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure we need more privacy." He kissed her quickly then moved to pull on his clothes.

Claire smiled and began to dress.

end 


End file.
